Controlling Entity
by benjibear
Summary: One of Andromeda's crew is possessed by an alien entity.
1. Beginning

Controlling Entity  
  
Chapter one  
  
Somewhere in Space  
  
With growing sense of urgency the Nietzchean Patrol nosily searched the Cargo ship.  
  
"Keep Searching, some evidence must be here," Bellowed Kinestis Primean the leader of the group.  
  
"We must find it," he added softly  
  
"We can't find anything sir," replied one of his officers "it must be in one of the crew members,"  
  
"Then don't waste any more time, bring them now."  
  
A few minutes' later six people were herded into the cock pit of the cargo ship.  
  
Kinestis Primean addressed them " We know that one of you men is not they you appear to be."  
  
Silence  
  
"We have tracked a dangerous entity to this ship," "this entity has the ability to possess anyone, as long they are in Slipstream at the time of possession."  
  
"That is how we tracked it to this ship, you are the only ship, capable of slipstream to have passed through the entity's last know location, Solarus 5 in the last two weeks."  
  
There was complete silence among the ship's crew. They looked art each other with a mixture of shock and suspicion.  
  
"Give me the one possessed and the rest of you may go free."  
  
Silence  
  
"Have you noticed anyone acting strangely or out of character lately?"  
  
More silence  
  
"Have it your way, all you will taken for torture and then executed."  
  
Finally this caused a response.  
  
"Well." one of the crew spoke up " the Cap'n has been acting rather odd lately."  
  
"Explain!"  
  
"He, he ordered us to change course unexpectedly, with no explanation" "and lately he has been spending all his time by himself," "he must be the one possessed!!"  
  
Before Kinestis could react to these words, one of the crew tried to make a break for one of the escape pods. Though he was quickly caught, he seemed to possess an inhuman strength.  
  
"We have it!!"  
  
He approached the struggling man  
  
"Cap'n I presume," sneered Kinestis  
  
Then all hell broke loose. 


	2. Sorry

Sorry I forgot this at the start.  
  
All characters appearing in the show Andromeda are not my property, they are owned by the writers of the show.  
  
I've just borrowed them  
  
If you want a new chapter submit a review and I'll upload a new one. 


	3. Perusian's talk to much

Chapter 3  
  
Onboard Andromeda  
  
"Dylan I think its time we had a holiday," remarked Seamus Harper Andromeda's resident mechanic.  
  
"Harper we had a holiday 3 weeks ago, remember beaches, palm trees, alcoholic umbrella drinks!" Replied the ships avatar affectionately know as Rommie, or as (Harper liked ot call her the Rom Doll)  
  
"I know, I know but after spending a week with those Perusian's trying to get them to sign the Charter, we need another one!" "they never shut up!"  
  
"I liked them!" interjected Trance Gemini  
  
"You would," Harper joked  
  
Unfortunately Trance didn't notice his laughing tone.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean!"  
  
Luckily for Harper, he didn't get a chance top answer.  
  
"Children, Children why can't we all just get along?" inquired his friend and boss Becka Valentine.  
  
"Didn't see you there Becka," he quickly asked "How are things going?"  
  
While on the planet the Maru had met with an unfortunate accident involving a forklift a crate of wine and two scantily clad Perusian women. (don't ask)  
  
"Maru's docked and unloaded, athough it will take a while to iron that dent out of the side."  
  
Harper winced  
  
"yeah sorry about that boss, but Tatania and Melisha really wanted to drive and.."  
  
"Don't tell me I don't want to know," Becka hastily added  
  
But that didn't stop Harper form adding "Ok fine, but I was just saying that."  
  
"I'm not listening!!" Becka blocked her ears "I said I didn't want know1"  
  
Luckily or unluckily what ever way you choose to put it, Dylan chose this moment to enter Andromeda's bridge.  
  
"Well that's the 9th world to sign the Commonwealth Charter!" He exclaimed cheerfully "I think its time to move onto the next one, how bout you guys?"  
  
"Sure whatever you Dylan, lets get outer here." Sighed Harper " those Perusians were really staring to give me a headache."  
  
"Good," Dylan replied" I mean about the ready part not the headache." He added  
  
"The next world to visit is the Quartiziens, their world is about three systems away sop we better start traveling."  
  
"Another day another species." Sighed Harper with mock cheer.  
  
This earned a sigh of its own form Dylan  
  
"Now come on Harper we.."  
  
He was interrupted by the ships avatar.  
  
"Dylan you're needed on the bridge." She stated  
  
"Here we go again." Groaned Becka  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later on the bridge  
  
"Rommie Report."  
  
"We are receiving a distress call form a nearby cargo ship."  
  
"On screen."  
  
--Mayday Mayday I am the captain of the cargo ship Stockade, we are under attack by Nietzchean raider, we need immediate assistance, any ships in the area please respond-  
  
"Stockade this is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascedant, we are on route to your position please respond."  
  
--Andromeda thank god. My crew is all dead there's no one left but me, the Nietzchean's just slaughtered them. Thank god you're here-  
  
There was silence  
  
"Andromeda how long to intercept?"  
  
"Two minutes Dylan."  
  
"Good." Dylan replied  
  
"When we reach them I want Beck and Tyr to board them to check for any threats, then I want you trance to follow with medical supplies."  
  
"All right they all replied."  
  
"Wait Dylan," interjected Andromeda "there's no need, the Stockade, it just exploded!" 


	4. Just a headache

Chapter 4  
  
Andromeda  
  
"Ready for slipstream Dylan?" shouted Becka Valentine, the ships pilot and second in command.  
  
"Alright Becka go!" replied Dylan  
  
The crew were so busy preparing that they didn't notice the black mist seep into the cock pit.  
  
"Prepare for slipstream everyone." Added Becka  
  
Luckily for the ships crew Slipstream only lasted a few seconds, they still hadn't quite used to the feel of it.  
  
No sooner had they entered then Becka was yelling  
  
"Exiting Slipstream." And it was all over.  
  
But just as Becka said these words she was overcome with darkness.  
  
As it only lasted a few seconds, nobody noticed the sudden attack of dizziness.  
  
"Becka you alright." Inquired Dylan  
  
Well maybe no one.  
  
"Fine Dylan, just fine,"  
  
And for a brief second her eyes glowed black.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're alright Becka?" Dylan was still slightly worried about his first officer.  
  
Who at this moment wasn't even listening.  
  
"Sorry Dylan what did you say?" she had been deep in thought.  
  
"I said are you alright," he repeated you're not acting like yourself."  
  
"You have no idea," she muttered  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I said I'm fine, I just have a bit of headache that's all," even to herself she sounded defensive.  
  
"I'm going to go lie down for a while."  
  
"Ok sorry, hope you feel better." Replied a concerned Captain  
  
  
  
Becka's quarters, an hour later  
  
--She had to think of a plan. She was a fugitive, hunted like a dog by those damn Nietzcheans. But they hadn't caught her, a least not yet anyway. She had to get away from here. It was just lucky that her host had the means to do just that.  
  
This Ship, Andromeda was perfect.  
  
The nietzchean's wouldn't find her here. And even if they did, this ship could and would easily defend her "first officer" against those savages.  
  
After she had been found aboard the Stockade she had tried to get away. And since this required the acquisition of a new host, she had had to kill her old one.  
  
That was her only real weakness, once she possessed a host, the only way to leave them was through their death. And since she couldn't kill herself she had had to find another way. The explosion had done the job perfectly.  
  
She would just have to make sure she wasn't found.  
  
Besides she like this host. She was strong, resourceful and was reasonably attractive, she also many useful skills such the ability to command a pilot a starship and from what she could gather she wasn't a bad fighter either.  
  
And most importantly of all, she had the trust and respect of her crew. The same couldn't be said for her last host.  
  
Yes, she like her current situation a lot.  
  
This chapter a bit longer. Thanks everyone for your review they really helped. Tell me if you want this to be a shipper (romance) 


	5. Review

If you want any more chapters please review, I need to know if anyone is interested.  
  
Please Review 


	6. I can't speak Manaxian

Chapter 5  
  
On board the Maru  
  
"Becka I didn't know you could speak Manaxian?" enquired Dylan  
  
"I Can't," she absently replied "I mean I can't very well." She hastily added  
  
"When did you learn it, the Manaxians are supposed to be an isolated species?" asked Dylan earnestly interested  
  
"Oh.. I can't really remember, must have been something I picked up awhile ago," she answered trying to change the subject  
  
Before Dylan could reply she added  
  
"Anyway, it doesn't matter, they didn't sign the treaty."  
  
Seeing that Becka was getting increasingly agitated, Dylan decided to let it go  
  
"Yeah your right," he sighed "to bad though they would have been good allies."  
  
"Yeah to bad," Becka replied a lot more calmly  
  
After the Maru had docked and Dylan had departed Becka let out a relieved sigh, glad that Dylan had Let it go.  
  
She cursed herself for her stupidity, of course her host couldn't speak Manaxian. It had taken her 60 years on Manaxia to even pick up the basics. She just hoped Dylan wouldn't follow it up.  
  
If he did, she was in trouble.  
  
  
  
A while later on board Andromeda  
  
"Andromeda where is Captain Valentine currently located?" inquired the ships captain  
  
"She is currently in her quarters Dylan, would you like me to summon her to the bridge?"  
  
"That won't be necessary," "I just wanted to know where she was." He added  
  
"Oh and Rommie, could you keep and eye on her please?" he asked the ships avatar  
  
"Of course Dylan, is there anything wrong I should know about?" she asked concerned  
  
"I'm not sure Rommie," "just keep and eye on her alright." He added "I have a feeling something isn't quite right."  
  
  
  
Very early the next morning  
  
"Dylan, wake up," the ships avatar announced  
  
When he didn't respond she asked again this time a lot louder. When this didn't garner a response she proceeded to play the federation anthem as loud as possible without causing permanent damage.  
  
This woke him up.  
  
He leapt up and obviously caught in a memory yelled  
  
"Oh know, im late for assembly again, must hurry."  
  
He then proceeded to dress, brush his teeth and hair and shower in under three minutes.  
  
Rommie looked on with amusement.  
  
Just as he was about to run out of his quarters, he finally realized that he wasn't back at the academy.  
  
"Andromeda, what is going on?" confused he added "and where is that music coming from?"  
  
The music abruptly stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry Dylan, but it was the only way I could think of to wake you up." Rommie replied.  
  
"The only way." Dylan inquired  
  
The ship replied "Well the most fun way, anyway.  
  
Dylan chuckled.  
  
She added "I have woken the others up as well Dylan."  
  
Remembering how heavy a sleeper Becka was Dylan couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"And how did they react." He chuckled  
  
"Well," she replied "Trance, just politely asked me what was wrong, Harper fell out of bed and Tyr's reaction taught me a few knew Nietchzean swear words."  
  
Dylan chuckled yet again.  
  
"And what about Becka?" he asked  
  
"Well that was he strange part, as soon as opened the door she was awake and armed, which I think is strange for such a heavy sleeper." She replied "Maybe she was already awake," she added  
  
Dylan mulled this over.  
  
"Anyway Dylan, your needed on the bridge." Added Rommie remembering why she was there.  
  
"Yeah I'm on my way Rommie."  
  
Later on the bridge  
  
"Okay Rommie, what's the emergency and whyc did you wake us up at 2:30 in the morning," yawned a sleepy Harper  
  
" We are receiving a distress call from nearby, and as we are the closest ship I thought we should respond." Replied an indignant ship.  
  
"Another one!" asked Dylan (it was only a week since the last one)  
  
"Not quite Dylan, my scans show that it's a different ship, but that it is in the same area as the last one,"  
  
"Must be something in the area." Yawned Harper again  
  
"Okay Rommie set and intercept course, lets see if we can get there in time this time." Ordered Dylan. 


	7. Survivor

Chapter 6  
  
Bridge  
  
"Dylan we have a visual," stated Rommie  
  
"Enhance," replied Dylan distractedly  
  
He couldn't help but stare at Becka. Her hair was jet black with red tips.  
  
The other members of the crew had the same problem. Harper was staring openmouthed Tyr was pretending not to notice, Trance as looking at her curiously, and Andromeda herself Seemed not to care at all. (Who was she to talk she had blue hair)  
  
"Dylan," Rommie asked sounding impatient.  
  
"Sorry Rommie," he replied "I was distracted."  
  
This earned him an angry glare from Becka.  
  
"I said the distress signal seems to be coming from a Nietchzean vessel, docked with the original ship, Well what's left of it anyway?" Rommie related  
  
"How come we didn't see it before?" asked Tyr suspiciously  
  
"It must have been obscured by the original ship when we first came by here." Rommie explained  
  
"Yeah, and the distress call could have been overridden by the other ship's." added Harper  
  
"I still think it could be a trap," Tyr responded matter of factly  
  
"I agree with Tyr," interjected Becka "I think we should either leave it or even better, blow it up,"  
  
This brought Trance into the conversation.  
  
"I think blowing it up might be a bit extreme Becka, there could be innocent survivors." Trance challenged  
  
"Trance, there is no such thing as an innocent survivor, and there probably aren't any anyway," Becka sighed  
  
The rest of the crew were slightly shocked, Becka wasn't usually this cynical.  
  
Becka looked around.  
  
"What?" she asked "They could all be dead, surely you've thought of that?" she added  
  
Before Trance could reply Dylan intervened.  
  
"Becka, as long as there is a chance of survivors, we must try and mount a rescue." He placated  
  
"Fine, whatever just don't come looking for help when whomever or whatever you rescue tries to kill you and blow up the ship." Becka tossed this out before she stormed angrily from the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" inquired Harper worriedly  
  
"I'm not quite sure Harper," replied Dylan  
  
An hour later  
  
Great just great. Not only had the andromeda located the damn Nietchzean patrol ship, they had found A survivor. Damn Kinestis Primean, she should have made sure he was dead. But damn he was tough. Not only had he tracked her across half a galaxy, and almost captured her, he had survived the destruction of his ship And his men.  
  
Added to this, was the fact that the rest of the crew were starting to suspect something was amiss. Dylan especially. That man was to astute for his own good. Though it did seem that he paid his first officer a bit more attention than the other Crew members. Maybe there was something there to be exploited. She would check it out later. If there was a later. In the Mean time she would have to deal with..  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Becka are you talking to yourself?" asked a curious mechanic  
  
"What.. Err, yeah, just thinking out loud," she hastily replied  
  
"Tell me, Harper how much did you hear?" she asked trying to act casual.  
  
"Not much," he replied "just something about dealing with it." He looked at he carefully.  
  
He to had noticed how weird she had been acting.  
  
She let out a relieved sigh, he hadn't heard anything major.  
  
She smiled. "Just thinking about stuff, nothing important."  
  
"So, what's Harper?" she asked still smiling  
  
Harper blinked, surprised by her sudden mood change.  
  
"just thought you should know that the prisoner, according to Trance, will be fine. He should regain consciousness soon. Thought you might like to be there." He replied still cautious  
  
"Sure, Ok, I'll be right there." Becka replied  
  
"Good." He replied "By the way Becka, don't take this the wrong way, but what's with the hair?"  
  
it was Becka's turn to blink.  
  
"I just thought, that it needed change, I mean it's been blonde for ages and I've got these great nano probes I may as well use them." She reasoned  
  
Harper still looked skeptical.  
  
Becka started to get defensive.  
  
"You no what Harper I'm feeling tired, I might just catch a few zzzz's," yawned Becka  
  
After a few seconds Harper decided to let it go.  
  
"Ok Becka see you later," he sighed  
  
"See you Harper," she turned away.  
  
"Yeah later," he muttered as he left "hopefully you'll be more yourself."  
  
He left. 


End file.
